Whiskey Lullaby
by Sparrow123
Summary: One-shot. What would happen if Ichigo and Toshiro broke up but still love each other? AU meaning they're humans. Couple cuss words and mention of blood but nothing to bad. IchiTosh


**Author Note: **It's a first Bleach story I done, and it's an AU making them Humans not shinigamis. Listen to the song, which is the title of the one-shot.

**Pairing: **Ichigo x Toshiro angst

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach

"Talking"

_Flashbacks_

**Whiskey Lullaby**

A man with bright spiky orange hair and brown eyes sat at a bar with two of his friends. One, a girl, with shoulder length black hair and purple eyes, the other a man with flaming red hair that was in a spiky pony-tail and brown eyes. The first man downs his fifth glass of whiskey.

"Don't you think you had enough Ichigo?" the woman chided the orange hair man.

"No" was the gruff answer as he wave to the barman for another glass.

"What happen now?" the red head asks. "Thought you and Hitsugaya-san was doing well."

"Renji!" the female hissed at the red head

"What Rukia-san?" Renji questions. He glances over at his girlfriend.

"What did I tell you?" She glares at him

"Oh yeah," Renji mutters remembering that he wasn't pose to mention that. While the two talked Ichigo just mutter to himself and downs three more glasses of whiskey.

* * *

><p>Ichigo pace around the small hotel room, it has two double beds with a bedside table between the beds with a fancy lamp and an alarm clock on it. A T.V. was on a dresser that was across the beds. Then to the left were the door, window and a small table with two chairs sat. On the right of the beds was a door leading to the bathroom. A suitcase was on one of the beds open with clothes inside and on top sat a handgun.<p>

Ichigo staggered and finally he sat on the bed holding a whiskey bottle that was half empty. He tried to drink his pain away but he still couldn't get the memory or face out of his mind.

"_Can't you go in later?" Ichigo question the white hair man that was getting ready for work. Ichigo was sitting on the bed watching his small lover get dress._

"_You know that Yamomoto-sama wants me in thirty minutes. And it takes forty minutes get from here to there so I'm already late." The man answers back._

"_But Shiro-chan you work twenty-four seven it seems." Ichigo whines_

"_It's Toshiro not Shiro-chan," came the automatic response "and I don't work twenty-four seven,"_

"_Ugh… do you love your work more then you love me?" Ichigo question_

"_No –" Toshiro started to reply but Ichigo cuts him off_

"_Don't lie. Your at work more your at home!" Ichigo starts to yell, "I don't get to see you as I wish I could! Your always at that damn office."_

"_Ichigo –"_

"_Don't Ichigo me. Even Rangiku says that you're at the office more then you are at home." Ichigo says bitterly._

"_Why are you just bringing this up now?" Toshiro question, he too was getting loud. _

"_Because I'm tired of coming home or being left in an empty house," Ichigo growled as he looks away from his small lover._

"_I thought you get it that –"_

"_You have to prove to others that you can do what they can, even if your younger then them, I know you told me a million times!" Shouted Ichigo_

"_If you are just going to yell at me, then LEAVE," Toshiro spats as he turns on his heels and leaves through the door, but before the door slams shut Ichigo yells,_

"_I will be gone,"_

Ichigo picks the gun up and looks at it. He puts the barrel to his head and pulls the trigger.

* * *

><p>A white haired man with teal eyes sat at the bar with whiskey in front of him. To his left was a brown haired lady that had her hair in a bun, she had brown eyes, and to his right was a middle-of-the-back strawberry blonde haired lady with sky blue eyes. The blonde was drinking sake and the brunette was drinking water.<p>

"Shiro-chan don't you think you drank enough?" ask the brunette to the white haired man.

"No," was his dead answer. He didn't even correct her about his name. He looks down at himself in the whiskey. He appears to have sunken eyes; thin cheekbones, all showing that his diet was horrible and he appear to be starving himself.

"Rangiku-san we should take Toshiro-kun back to his apartment before you two faint!" the brunette cried to the blonde.

"Fine Momo-chan," Rangiku mutters as she pays for her and Toshiro's drinks. Since Momo only had water hers was free.

* * *

><p>Toshiro sat down in his apartment couch, which was a standard living room with a small hallway towards the two bedrooms and bathroom; the kitchen was to the left of the front door (if you enter it's the left).<p>

Toshiro sighs as he glances around the quiet apartment. It use to be loud when Ichigo been around but the fight about work had been to much for the small man he told Ichigo that it was over and Ichigo left and a week later Toshiro heard news about Ichigo.

_Rangiku came into the office not even stopping to talk to the lower ranking office people, so she could post pone her visit to her grumpy supervisor but she had went straight to his office not even knocking when she enter. She found her white haired supervisor sitting behind his desk like nothing happen just doing his paper and hers too. "Toshiro didn't you hear?" Rangiku questions Toshiro. Toshiro glances up at the blonde shaking his head he knew she'd tell him eventually. "Kurosaki-san shot himself," Toshiro eyes flew up from the paper he was reading, his mouth agape as he started at her, his eyes were wide._

_"W-what?" Toshiro chokes out. Wishing that it wasn't true, hoping, praying that Rangiku was lying. _

_"I'm not lying, the hotel manger found him. The police concluded that he shot himself, found a note address to you. We assume," Rangiku says quietly handing him a piece of paper that had blood drops all over. Toshiro slowly opens the piece of paper what was written was in Ichigo's sloppy handwriting was 'I Love him tell I die'. Toshiro gasps softly; he stood up and leaves the office, heading to a bar close by. Not even caring about the paper or telling his superiors. He just had to drink his pain away._

Toshiro looks on the coffee table where a handgun sat on top with a bottle of whiskey next to it. Toshiro lifts the picture of him and Ichigo. It was taken at their one-year anniversary and Rangiku found them at the park cuddling. She appears out of know where, took the picture, before they could move, and left. The next day Rangiku gave Toshiro a copy, framed and all. He glances at the gun again he picks it up with shaky hands, not of fear but wanting and anticipating, he puts the barrel to his head and pulls the trigger.

Couple hours later Rangiku finds Toshiro face down clinging to a photo in his left hand and the gun in his right.


End file.
